Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!
[[ /archiwum1|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 15 października 2010. [[ /archiwum2|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 25 lutego 2012. [[ /archiwum3|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 2 grudnia 2013. [[ /archiwum4|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 11 lipca 2015. Re: Gangi w LCS Jest już w brudnopisie. Proszę zerknij i daj znać ;) Pozdrawiam. Toni21 (dyskusja) 21:06, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Widzę, że mam do czynienia z profesjonalistą, więc chyba dam sobie spokój z jakimiś większymi rewolucjami :v Nie było tematu. Postaram się jeszcze zająć różnymi innymi aspektami na tej wiki dot. LCS jak prosiłeś i wg wszystkich twoich rad i próśb. Pozdrawiam. Toni21 (dyskusja) 22:05, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Dziękuję za miłe słowa i spokojnie, ja się łatwo nie zniechęcam ;) Będę dalej starał się sprawić tą wiki jeszcze lepszą. Wszystko małymi kroczkami. Pozdrawiam :) Toni21 (dyskusja) 22:15, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Hejka, możesz mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć jeszcze raz, po polskiemu XD Jakie nazewnictwo plików i jak do cholery mam wyłączyć ten edytor wizualny ? Jeśli to wyłącze to jak mam dalej edytować/tworzyć ? Jestem naprawdę na bakier z komputerami i tym wszystkim, więc.. trochę dupa. Toni21 (dyskusja) 21:33, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Banner Prosty, przejrzysty, czytelny: PROSZĘ ;) [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 11:06, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) Wejdź na IRC ;) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 11:16, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) Bronie HUD Zmodyfikuję szablon bronie HUD abym mógł dodawać obrazki z wersji GBC. Może nie wyglądają tak zajebiscie jak papieros z nóżkami ale też dają radę :D [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 11:22, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) IPek PRZEJRZYJ TO, nie cofam jego edycji, nie wiem kto to i czy te edycje były zamierzone. [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 10:10, lip 25, 2015 (UTC) Postacie W Online Gimme pisze do ciebie, wszak tyś jest tu najwyższą władzą ;) Otóż w szablonie GTA Postacie w V i Online są razem, mimo iż postaci powtarzających sie jest kilka. Nowych postaci w Online jest niemało i nie chodzi tylko o jakiechś przypadkowych ludków do zabijania ale naprawdę ważne osoby m.in. Gerald. Nie wiem czy oddzielić te rubryczki czy tez moze zmienić nazwę z Postacie w GTA V na np w erze GTA V albo w GTAV i Online itp. Pozostawiam to do ustalenia ;) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ''']] Dyskusja 23:09, lip 25, 2015 (UTC) Panie admin, ratuj pan :'( Namęczyłem się nad artykułem o postaciach w LCS-ie. Podlinkowałem i pozmieniałem parę głupot tam wypisanych w naprawdę fajne teksty. Pierwsza część normalnie się zapisała, picuś glancuś. Poszedłem się wykąpać, wracam i zabrałem się do drugiej części. Chcę zapisać, a tu jakiś 'konflikt edycji' czy cosik takiego, laptopa zlagowało i usunęła się i ta pierwsza edycja i po tej drugiej śladu nie ma. Jestem od dzisiaj na tej wiki, więc nie jest znane mi to zjawisko. Da się to jakoś odzyskać ? :/ Pozdrawiam. Bumer470 Pliki flag Hej. Niedawno zostałem administratorem-legionistą rosyjskojęzycznej GTA Wiki. Przy okazji chciałem tak jak na tej właśnie Wiki wprowadzić linki do wszystkich pozostałych, które są na ru, a nie ma na innych. Złożyłem wniosek w Wikii o połączenie wszystkich GTA Wiki ze sobą, dosyć szybko to wykonano. Teraz chciałem pododawać linki do nich szablonu na główną, ale najpierw muszę dodać pliki ikon flag. Tu jest pierwszy problem: skąd wziąć te flagi z takim lekkim białym śladem u góry tak jak np. czeski czy niemiecki? Po drugie, gdy próbowałem załadować ikony takie jak np. na rosyjskojęzycznej GTA Wiki to załadowałem plik (w formacie .png), dodałem kategorię (grafiki szablonowe) i wybrałem licencję (public domain), a i tak wyskoczyła mi wiadomość „Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji.” Nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić, nie specjalizuję się w grafikach. Nie jest to pilna sprawa, ale jeśli mógłbyś pomóc to będę wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 00:09, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) No rzeczywiście ten gostek też coś tam edytował z LCS-a, ale nie wiem na czym polega podobieństwo jego i moich błędów. Widzę, że usunąłeś moje edycje. Wydaje mi się, że były bardziej 'trafne' i przede wszystkim pozbawione błędów nt. samej gry, ale ok, moje też takie chaotyczne, ale nie wiem, co ten typek do mnie ma ? On tylko tworzył jakieś nie wymagające zbyt wiele pracy, artykuły o pobocznych misjach, więc o co cho ? Napisz mi dokładnie, co napisałem nie tak, bo z profilu tego Toniego niewiele potrafię wywnioskować. A no i co mogę innego na tej wiki robić jeżeli pisanie tych obszernych tekstów mi nie wychodzi ? Pozdro. I dziwi mnie czemu usunąłeś to o postaciach. Dziś rano napisałem to po raz kolejny i w porównaniu do tych moim zdaniem głupot to było dzieło XD No, ale nie wiem może jednak kijowy ze mnie pisarz :D Uświadom mnie plis, bo z tego, co wyczytałem u tego Toniego to jest z Ciebie Profeszjonalista B) Pomyliłem się z Diablosami :o Myślałem, że zawsze pisze Diablos, a co do tego o Kartelu to prawda, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, że to błąd, więc dzięki za uświadomienie mnie. Ale widzę, że nie jest tak źle. Wywaliłeś tylko to o postaciach, więc reszta chyba nie była taka zła :D A za to o Tonim21 przepraszam. Ps. nie dało rady tego o tych postaciach po prostu jeszcze trochę przez Ciebie poprawić ? Tylko, że musiałbym go całkiem na nowo pisać, po raz trzeci :v Nie masz może dostępu do tego, co usunąłeś ? Gdybym miał tamto to jeszcze bym sobie przeczytał kilka razy i usunął ten język potoczny, zbędne podlinkowania i Kolumbijskie Kartele XD